The worst vacation ever
by thefayzrunner9
Summary: Zoey's circle goes to California for vacation, but as they're passing through a small beach town called Perdido Beach, they come across a barrier. They get trapped in the FAYZ like Alex while Gaia is destroying Perdido Beach. AU where Howard and Brianna survive. Warnings and everything inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The worst vacation ever **

**Summary: Zoey's circle goes to California for vacation, but as they're passing through a small beach town called Perdido Beach, they come across a barrier. They get trapped in the FAYZ like Alex while Gaia is destroying Perdido Beach. AU where Howard and Brianna survive. **

**Rated: T **

**House of Night Pairings: Zoey/Stark, Aphrodite/Darius, Stevie Rae/Rephaim, I can't think of any others but if I forgot any just let me know **

**Gone Pairings: Sam/Astrid, Howard/Orc, Edilio/Roger, Brianna/Dekka, Caine/Diana, Quinn/Albert, unrequited Edilio/Sam**

**Warnings: cursing, mentionings of violent deaths, teenage drinking, I can't think of anything else **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night or the Gone series. The Gone series and its characters belong to Michael Grant and the House of Night charcaters belong to P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast. **

**AN: This is my first House of Night fanfic so no flames please and sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Enjoy :) **

* * *

_Aphrodite _

Aphrodite woke up with a massive headache that felt like giant fists knocking against her head. She groaned and sat up, putting a hand on her forehead. Her life was a mess. Last night she'd had to attend Erin's funeral, and they couldn't live in the depot, and their cats and Duchess were there and she missed Maleficent, and she had that vision of Zoey, and her mom had disowned her and Neferet had eaten her dad and...

She held back a scream. She'd say she was stressed, but stressed was the understatement of the year.

"Advil?" Darius offered, two little red pills in the palm of his hand.

Aphrodite smiled gratefully and took them, drinking a huge glass of water along with it. Darius was good to her. Aphrodite would probably be a lot more stressed if he wasn't there to comfort her. "I need a vacation," she grumbled, and that was when the light bulb went off in her blond head.

A vacation. High fucking time for one.

"Darius. We should go on vacation," Aphrodite suggested. "You and me, and the rest of our circle."

He gave her a doubtful look. "The mayor - your dad - has just been murdered," he said. "You really think the High Council will let you go on vacation? Just us and our circle?"

"You're an adult," she pointed out. "A Son of Erebus. You could protect us." She smirked. "On vacation."

Darius smiled warmly. "It wouldn't hurt to ask Thanatos for permission," he said.

Aphrodite's headache began fading away. "I really fucking hope she says yes," she said.

* * *

_Zoey_

"A vacation?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nyx knows we all need one," Aphrodite pointed out.

It was true. We'd all been really stressed - especially Aphrodite - that the High Council would have to let us go. Take a break, for once. We'd gone through so much, my friends deserved a break. We could deal with Neferet's crap when we got back. I thought everyone was a bit stressed out. "I think it's a good idea," I said. "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here is fucking good with me," Aphrodite responded, and Stark covered a laugh with a cough.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as a 'Let's get past getting Thanatos' permission to figure that out'," I said. "I take it you're feeling better?"

Aphrodite glared at me and took a sip of wine out of her coffee mug. That was when I thought of something, and it totally was meant to be a joke, but when I asked, "So, no complaints about Shaylin coming?" I actually was really curious about that.

Aphrodite didn't answer for a moment, but then she said, "As long as she doesn't annoy me."

I didn't believe her, but I decided not to press further. After breakfast, we all went to Thanatos' classroom and knocked on her door. "Come in," she said from inside her classroom, her voice muffled by the door.

Aphrodite and I had gone to get Thanatos' approval, so I followed Aphrodite in. I let Aphrodite ask, since it was her idea. She got right to the point. "Thanatos, Zoey and I wanted to get your approval - since everyone's really f - I mean, really stressed right now, we wanted your approval to go on vacation."

I was surprised by how politely she'd asked. Thanatos looked surprised, too, probably at our question. "Under normal circumstances, I would permit a vacation for you and your circle, Aphrodite," Thanatos said, "but with all that's been going on it may not be a good idea. We may need you here as witnesses. And there's the Vampyre High Council-"

"I thought you left the High Council," Aphrodite interrupted.

"I did," Thanatos confirmed. "I will not deny that. But..."

"Because everyone is under a lot of stress is exactly why we need a vacation," I piped up. "Just a short one. Please, Thanatos? We just want a break. We'll deal with whatever's coming for us when we get back. I promise." I looked at Aphrodite.

"Fine, I promise, too," Aphrodite said with a dramatic sigh, and flipped her hair.

My heart lifted when I saw surrender in Thanatos' eyes. "A short vacation," Thanatos allowed, putting more emphasis than necessary on the word _short_. "I will give you four days to go wherever you wish to go, under some conditions."

Aphrodite groaned, and I elbowed her in the ribs. "I hate conditions," she said.

"Do you want to go on vacation or not?" I asked her, giving her a _Don't push it_ look. She gave me an annoyed look in response.

"The first condition is, you must have a Son of Erebus agree to chaperone your trip, to protect you in case something happens," Thanatos said. "Just for safety precautions."

"Easy," Aphrodite said. "Darius."

"The second condition is," Thanatos continued, "you must get the approval of at least two teachers. They can be whoever you wish." Aphrodite opened her mouth to say something, but I gave her a warning look.

"Why?" I asked Thanatos. I was curious myself.

"The human police want to get DNA samples of all the teachers here," Thanatos reminded us. "They think someone at the House of Night killed Erin and Mayor LaFont. They're blaming our teachers, who may think it is unfair for you to take off in a time of need, especially some of our witnesses of the other night." A brief silence. I hated to admit it, but it made sense. "The third, and last condition, is that you must pay for all of your trip expenses yourself. No money will come from the House of Night to help you."

"Fair enough," I said.

"I've got my gold card," Aphrodite reminded me.

"Okay," I said. "So if we agree to those three things, we'll be able to go on vacation? For four days?"

"Yes," Thanatos said.

Aphrodite's eyes lit up and I was shocked to see an actual grin on her face. "Thank you, Thanatos," I said calmly, trying to suppress my own excitement.

She smiled. "You're welcome," she replied. "I'll see you both in class."

I nodded and followed Aphrodite out of the room, excited to plan our vacation.

* * *

_Aphrodite_

On their way back from Thanatos' classroom, Zoey and Aphrodite brainstormed a list of teachers who they might be able to talk to. "Lenobia?" Zoey suggested.

"Sure," Aphrodite agreed. Honestly, she had no idea who might okay their trip.

"Who else?"

"Lenobia and..." Aphrodite trailed off, and then she got an idea. "Darius and Stark teach archery to students," she said. "I wonder if Darius would count."

"I hope," Zoey said.

* * *

Darius counted, and Lenobia okayed their trip, so all that was left was planning their trip. They sat down in a cafeteria booth at dinner that night to discuss it with their circle.

"So," Zoey said, opening a blank Microsoft Word page on her laptop. "Who has any suggestions on where to go?"

"Besides 'anywhere but here'," Aphrodite said, and Shaylin let out a half snort, half laughing sound. "I think we've all established that."

Darius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Aphrodite leaned into him.

"Disneyland," Stevie Rae suggested.

"Oh, _hell_ no," Aphrodite protested. "Z, I am _not_ letting the bumpkin waste our vacation on Disneyland."

Zoey rolled her eyes, but typed in Disneyland on her computer anyway. "Any other suggestions?"

"Hell _yes_," Aphrodite said. "L.A."

"Ooooh," Shaunee said. "I second that."

Aphrodite grinned as Zoey typed L.A. into her laptop. A lot of people agreed with Aphrodite's choice, and they ended up choosing that. They searched for hotels and picked out a nice five star resort on the beach. "My dad has a private jet," she said, and then remembered. "Well, he _did_ have a private jet. We can go in that."

"Your dad had a _private jet_?" Shaylin gawked at Aphrodite, who rolled her eyes. "That is _so_ cool."

"Yep," Aphrodite replied, and Zoey watched them nervously, probably hoping they wouldn't argue again. They probably would, but little did Zoey know how Shaylin and Aphrodite were working together. Aphrodite was excited for their vacation but she hoped the dream thing wouldn't affect it too much. Z needed a vacation - maybe this was what she needed to calm down and for her colors to go back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Edilio Escobar lay awake in bed, waiting for his boyfriend to fall asleep beside him. He was about to sneak out to talk to Sam, because that's when Sam had agreed to talk to him. Late at night, to decrease the chance of being them overheard. It was Edilio's idea, actually, but Sam agreed.

Roger's breathing slowed and Edilio glanced over at him, smiling. He resisted the urge to snuggle up against his boyfriend and fall asleep, but the Honduran boy had to talk to Sam. He gently brushed dark hair out of Roger's eyes and got out of bed, half reluctantly.

Edilio snuck out quietly, out of their cabin and snuck across the White Houseboat to Sam and Astrid's cabin. Sam was standing outside, waiting for him at the meeting place they agreed on. Sam motioned for Edilio to follow him and they went to stand by the railing, looking out at the water. "So," Sam said. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I get that you're pissed I didn't tell you I'm gay," Edilio acknowledged. "But, there's a reason I didn't."

"Okay," Sam said.

Edilio took a deep breath. Here it came. "I didn't want to lie to you," he said. "I thought if I told you I was gay, you'd ask me questions and...I didn't want to lie to you," he repeated. "I realized I was gay when I..."

"Edilio," Sam said softly, squeezing his shoulder. "You can tell me."

Edilio stared at him for a long moment before leaning in and kissing Sam deeply. He felt Sam gasp against his mouth and felt Sam grabbing his shirt, yanking Edilio's body against his. Edilio groaned and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, their kisses getting more heated and-

And then Sam pulled away, gasping for breath. "Edilio, I can't," Sam said breathlessly.

"But...you kissed me back," Edilio said, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized, his eyes full of empathy. "But why would you be in love with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're the most decent guy here, in love with me, the guy who's done things so terrible people outside here can't imagine?" Sam elaborated. "I...I just...why?"

"You're a good guy, Sam." Edilio put his palm on the top of Sam's hand, which was on the railing. Sam squeezed his hand and that was when Edilio realized how close they still were. "You're a great guy, and Astrid's lucky to have you. She's the luckiest girl in the world to have you."

Tears filled Sam's eyes and he nuzzled his face into Edilio's neck, hugging him tightly. "You're one of my best friends, you know that?" Sam said, his voice broken.

Edilio smiled. "After Quinn?"

Sam pulled back and smiled. Before he could say anything else, though, he heard a jet engine, and trees snapped and crashed to the ground as a jet smashed against the barrier, melting the front of the jet. "What the hell?!" Sam gasped, untangling himself from Edilio's arms and running toward the accident. "Orc, I'm going to need some help here-" Sam started to call, and Edilio tapped Sam's shoulder, motioning to Howard and Orc who were kissing while they were supposed to be on guard, so lost in each other that they didn't even hear the crash.

"Okay," Sam said. "Didn't see that one coming." He went over to Orc and shook his shoulder. "Orc, man, we need your help. Orc. Orc!"

"Howard," Orc moaned as Howard kissed his neck, and Sam flushed and went back over to Edilio.

They eventually got Orc to help them, and Orc complained as he followed Sam and Edilio to the plane crash, Howard trying to seduce him the whole way. "Knock it off, you guys," Sam snapped at the couple as Dekka and Jack, Astrid, Roger, and Toto joined them. Edilio kissed Roger and wrapped an arm around his waist as the door of the small plane opened. A girl with long black hair opened the door, taking in her surroundings. "Guys, we crashed," she called back into the plane.

"Fuck," a girl's voice cursed, and a blond girl appeared beside her. "We really did crash. That green light must have really done some damage."

That was when Edilio noticed the right wing of the plane burned off. "Did the green light burn off the wing?" he asked, knowing the answer but wanting to confirm, anyway.

The dark haired girl nodded. "Is anyone hurt?" Roger asked, sounding concerned, and Edilio smiled at him, feeling a rush of love for his boyfriend.

"Shaylin's been saying her arm hurts," the blond girl said.

"We can get her to Lana eventually," Edilio said. "For now, Roger can do the best he can until we get her to Lana."

The blond girl nodded. "Where are we?"

Everyone's eyes went to Sam. "Uh - you're not going to like this," Sam said. "You're trapped in here."

"What?" the dark haired girl demanded.

"This is the FAYZ," Edilio said. "There's an invisible barrier surrounding us. Good news is, we think the barrier might be coming down soon. Bad news is, we've got a psycho teenager running around killing people."

"Welcome to the FAYZ," Sam added grimly.

Edilio noticed Howard and Orc sneaking off as the two girls in the plane gaped at him. "Ah, hell," the dark haired girl said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Sam asked, looking at the dark haired girl.

"We're vampyres from the House of Night in Tulsa," she answered. "I'm Zoey, and this is my friend Aphrodite."

After introductions were made, Sam and Edilio stared at Darius as if he had grown two heads. "You're an adult!"

"Yes, he is," Aphrodite said, kissing Darius. "And a Son of Erebus."

"I can protect you," Darius elaborated.

Sam and Edilio exhaled in relief. "Good," Edilio said. "Good. Okay. Thank goodness." Sam put a hand on Edilio's shoulder and Edilio blushed, noticing Roger watching them suspiciously. He made a mental note to talk to his boyfriend later about what had happened with Sam, and he prayed Roger wouldn't be mad at him.

Zoey introduced her friends to Sam and Edilio, and Sam introduced his friends to Zoey, while Roger put Shaylin's arm in a sling. Then they took turns telling their stories, and how they ended up in the situation they were in now.

"So, wait, you can actually read auras?" Dekka asked Shaylin.

Shaylin nodded as Roger finished with her arm. "Yep. Well, I can see people's colors, but kinda the same thing, yeah."

Dekka grinned. "Cool. Can you read mine?"

"Yeah, sure," Shaylin said. "Your colors are mostly red, which means that you're strong, but there's a sort of outline of blue, which I think means something happened to you recently that..." She squinted. "Traumatized you, I guess? And there's also yellow mixing in with that, which means you're happy about something."

Dekka smiled. "Brianna." After becoming closer and closer, Brianna had told Dekka about her feelings for her and they were girlfriends now.

"Where did Howard and Orc go?" Sam asked suddenly, and Dekka and Shaylin looked over at him. "They snuck off, didn't they?"

"Kinda," Edilio said.

Sam looked annoyed, but he just said. "Okay, great," in a way that made Edilio think he was being sarcastic. "Well, Zoey, we can get you and your friends some cabins in one of our houseboats until all this is over. We think the barrier might be coming down soon. I'm, uh, really sorry that this happened."

"Me, too," Aphrodite said.

"Aphrodite, be nice," Zoey said. "We're all trapped in here."

Sam nodded. "Follow me, guys," he said. "Edilio, could you help me get them cabins?"

Edilio looked back at Roger, who nodded and motioned for Edilio to go with Sam. The Honduran boy sighed. All he wanted was a moment alone with Roger, but that would have to wait. "Sure, man," he said, and followed Sam.

* * *

Orc was lost in Howard.

Lost in the taste of him, the feeling of Howard's soft skin under his large fingers, the slight curve of Howard's skinny hips.

He pressed Howard up against a tree and kissed him deeply, memorizing Howard's taste. "I love you," Orc gasped as Howard let out an adorable whimper and pulled him down for another kiss. "I love you."

"What, me?" Howard answered as Orc kissed his neck, and Orc felt his new boyfriend shiver. "A drug dealer?"

"You are more than that, you hear me?" Orc shook Howard's shoulders and the smaller boy stared up at him with huge, beautiful dark brown eyes. "You are way more than that. You are my best friend and my love." Howard's lip trembled against Orc's when they kissed, like he was about to cry. "Don't cry," Orc said when he pulled away, kissing all over Howard's face and then he kissed the tears away.

Howard smiled. "I love you, Charles," he said as Orc wiped away Howard's fresh tears - and also some of his own - before kissing his Howard again.

* * *

After Edilio and Sam had given Zoey and her friends cabins in an extra houseboat, Edilio managed to get a moment alone with Roger. "Hey, Roger," he said. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Roger said. "What about?"

Edilio smiled, then frowned. Roger didn't deserve this. Edilio had kissed someone else. He'd been unfaithful to his boyfriend. "I..." Tears filled Edilio's eyes and he felt Roger's fingers lacing between his.

"Hey, what is it?" Roger asked gently. "What's wrong?"

Edilio took a deep breath and squeezed Roger's hand. "Earlier - before the plane crash - I was talking to Sam. I never told you this, but I'm in love with him." Roger opened his mouth to speak but Edilio held up the hand that wasn't holding Roger's and said, "Wait. Let me finish." Roger nodded. "I found you and I moved on. I love you so much, Roger, and I...I kissed Sam, Roger. I'm really sorry." Edilio sobbed and Roger pulled him into a tight hug. Edilio held onto him and cried into his shoulder, soaking Roger's shirt. Neither boy saw Sam watching them, tears in his eyes and the memory of kissing his friend still fresh in his mind, and then quickly leave.

"It's okay," Roger murmured, holding Edilio tightly. "It's okay, I love you."

Edilio lifted his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes, and he smiled through his tears. "I love you so much," he said, and Roger kissed him softly, Edilio savoring Roger's kiss with everything he had.


End file.
